Airwalker Benedict's Journal
BENEDICT'S LIFE Hello, I am Benedict. My neighbor, Javert gave me this journal to fill with my thoughts and ideas. He's going to bring me out in the streets during Public Freedom Day. I come from Sergio, a town once a capital of a fierce Empire until overthrown by Airwalker Felix. After his death, and his invention of the cannon, Commander Victor The Silent came to Sergio because of rebels, and lay siege for only 2 days. They blew up Sand Street, which killed 43 people. This is an era of war. After the death of Airwalker Felix, another Airwalker didn't come out and introduce himself. The Empire has gone without an Airwalker for now 60 years. Today we celebrate Public Freedom Day, a 'gift' from Commander Victor. We can act as any other country in the haildom. For one day! ONLY ONE DAY! On other days, Sergio is the most guarded city in the ENTIRE Empire. I have dreams of going to the free lands of Jenovale. I've seen pictures, it looks beautiful there. Javert is going to the wall today.. He celebrated his final Public Freedom Day with me at Kural, paying respect to Django. The wall is a secret wall of men around Sergio, ensuring that nobody leaves.. I don't think he'll be making it back. I cannot write of what is currently happening. I will clip a newspaper on the next page. THE SERGIO BOMBINGS : This morning, the wall began to fire in towards Sergio. A gap in the wall was also revealed, and many civilians ran away to other cities. The Sergio Police are committing mass murder. This is their way of enforcing their law. Police are going house to house, shooting people with arrows in the head. One home got blown up, killing a mother and her child, Benedict. What will come of these Sergios? -THE ALBATROSS The article says I have been killed.. I'm alive and well, hiding under the Expansion Monument not far from Sergio. My mother has been killed. She tried throwing the bombs back at the soldiers. The Sergio Bombings will be looked at as a thirst for power by the disgusting police of our wall. I am going to seek the big city and try to hide there. To Albatross I go.. I went to the Fibonacci.. He told me to go to Lower Easton and find the Eastern Enforcer's Headquarters. He says I will find my answers. The Airwalker that lived after Felix was Commander Victor.. The Tyrant that took over Sergio's government. He died 16 years ago. On the day of my birth. I am the new Airwalker.... I can't believe this. I already connected with Victor, he told me how to fly and everything, but then he shared with me his regrets... He wants me to liberate Sergio. He also told me that Javert is dead, and let me talk to him and my mother. They told me to liberate Sergio for them, and that is what I'll do. I'm heading for Albatross first thing tomorrow. Apparently I have to fly to the legendary city of Amòn. I need to register myself as the next Airwalker... Airwalker Benedict of Sergio... I like it. I signed in. Time to explore the legendary city of Amòn. I'm growing a lot of interest for Airwalker Django... I'm heading to Easton to learn more about him. I'm taking the train that he built through Easton. Upper Easton is known as one of the most beautiful cities. I'm in Easton City now, and it's amazing. I was told by locals that Django's home has a tree on it. Django's home is empty... That's surprising, he's one of the most adored Airwalkers! You know, Javert told me that Django actually made his Southern Raiders Tower his remains shrine! I'll go there. I've returned to Sergio... Everything here is so different. I can't tell anyone who I am or else the Wall will close in on everyone until I am killed. The government here is very corrupt. I can't wait to liberate it. I want to contact all the Airwalkers for help and guidance. I am getting interested in the life of the Cinnabarans. I had a conversation with a Jovician about the Old Regime, and he spoke of Cinnabar, a thriving mining town. I wonder what happened.. I am going to Albatross to learn anything I can about the Old Regime. I learned enough. Today I will sleep in the Airwalker's Bedroom in the royal capital building. I will lead a military council, and we will begin mobilizing for Sergio. We now head to the Unification Building in the Eastern Royals. That building is apparently the only real military base in all of Rybak. I was told to make my own items to represent me. I choose to wear a mask of the average man to show my desire for equality in Sergio. As for a weapon, I choose explosives. Victor threw explosives at my city, so I will fight again the same way. This book is getting awfully long, so I proposed the idea to write of the Sergio War in a separate book, and give it to the world of history. My legend will continue there. The End. THE SERGIO WAR THE SERGIO WAR. The following book is written by Airwalker Benedict. The War begins by the war council mobilizing troops in the Rybak Headquarters. Airwalker Benedict prepares him, and they begin to think. Benedict's first idea was to make their military base at Cinnabar. Nobody will think that the Airwalker would choose a broken city to mobilize troops. The idea was successful. Benedict trained hundreds and thousands of soldiers in cannon manning, and close combat. As the army trained, the buildings began to grow a lot of vines and moss. On the last day of training, Benedict built a gold statue in the shape of the Sergio symbol as a tribute to the war effort. Tonight, Rybaki soldiers enter their positions being led by Airwalker Benedict. FOR JAVERT 22'':00 Troops reach the city of Kural'' 22'':45 Benedict waits to invade in Django's building'' 00:00 The raid begins 2:00 Cannon #2 falls 4:25 Emerald Falls 10:00 the next morning, the recoloring of the Sergio flag is finished to match the colors of the United Colonies of Rybak. Sergio has been liberated. Airwalker Benedict is already one of our world's most historical figures. Airwalker Benedict will spend the rest of his life giving to the needy, and boosting the strength of almost every single country in the empire! Although he chose explosives as his signature weapon, he never used them once.